


Alizé Bleu

by KingSmoft



Series: McReyes Valentine's Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McReyes Week, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSmoft/pseuds/KingSmoft
Summary: Jesse acts on an impulse buy...Gabe has a secret admirer...Who says romance is dead in modern times?





	Alizé Bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the McReyes Valentine's Week! This time: Secret Admirer

Valentine's Day. A sickly sweet, pink heart filled, lame excuse for people to get laid and buy someone chocolates or flowers or both. At least that's what Jesse thought before he got on with Gibraltar International Inc in the HR department. He never thought his knack for getting along with people and need for money would lead him to this...

Jesse had to admit to himself that he perpetuated the playboy attitude toward Valentine's Day, picking up one night stands of any gender at local bars and clubs. But now, about a week out from V-Day, he couldn't help but set his sights on one Mr. Gabriel Reyes, the resident IT guy, five offices over.

It had taken Jesse one whole day to break his computer, causing him to call on the IT department on his floor. What he hadn't expected was to see the most handsome 45-year-old man he had ever seen crawl up under his desk, stupidly ripped muscles hidden in no way by his red polo shirt, fiddle with some wires, click a few buttons, and turn both him and his computer on.

Now he stood among the flower arrangement department of a local flower shop trying to decide how damn tacky it would be to send him a bouquet, or if he was allergic to anything, or if he even _liked_ flowers, or if he was already seeing someone. Jesse couldn't imagine that hunk of a man being single... but people constantly insisted the same about him. The 30-year-old human resources agent had stood staring at the flower, looking like 15-year-old buying flowers for his first prom, just long enough that a worker finally walked up to him. The young woman wiped her hands on her green apron, leaving deep brown soil marks across it, adding to the other already dried stains.

“Who's the lucky person?” She asked playfully.

“Ah, no one...”

“Doesn't seem like 'no one' if you're thinking this hard about it. If you can't decide, this particular piece has been super popular here lately.” The florist motioned to a brightly designed arrangement sporting florescent pink, orange, and even green flowers. Jesse winced. The florist lowered her voice. “Between you and me, this one's kinda overbearing. I prefer these other ones myself.”

The young florist brought Jesse to another part of the store where more arrangements were sitting. These were much less bright, and a little more quaint. Somehow, these felt like they would match Gabriel more than the disco party on the other side. It had deep red roses as it's center piece that seemed almost black when not in the light.

“This one. Definitely.” Jesse said, picking up the vase.”

“Great choice! Whoever this is for, they will be extremely happy.” The florist returned the pot to the table.

“That's what I'm hopin' for...” Jesse mumbled.

“Now, we can't allow you to take the display, but we'll make you a fresh one and even send it for you, if you'd like. Can I get the info of the receiver?”

Jesse gave the florist Gabriel's name and the location of the building. She also asked for his name, but he hesitated. Should he? What if he didn't like it? If he put his name on it, after barely talking to him over the past few months outside of office parties and meetings, then it may be awkward. But wouldn't it still be awkward if he sent it anonymously, thought?

“Mind if I keep it mysterious and romantic? Send it anonymously?”

“Of course, we do it all the time!” The florist paused for a second, weighing a question in her mind. “So you've got a crush, eh? Why not just tell them, a handsome man like yourself.”

A deep flush crossed Jesse's cheeks, and his eyes went wide. “I-I-I... um...”

The florist laughed while he fumbled over what to say. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But really, maybe you should confess~”

She pulled the receipt off and handed it to Jesse, allowing him to stumble off. He shook his head, clearing the florist from his mind. Was she crazy? He couldn't just walk up to Gabriel and be like “We work together and shit but I think you're crazy hot, wanna go on a date this Valentine's?” True it was easy for him to flirt with strangers at bars, but he never really felt anything for them. Gabriel was different...

When he arrived at his small apartment, Jesse kicked his boots off and flopped onto his bed. It was going to be a long, sleepless night filled with ridiculous anxiety over what Gabriel would think of the flowers. Jesse fell asleep to the image of Gabriel kissing him around a similar bouquet, a smile on his face.

The next day, Jesse was early to work. He was enthusiastically greeted by his coworkers, to which he barely replied, too focused on his own thoughts. Most of them shrugged it off right away, but one followed him to his desk, perching on the edge of it.

“Stuck up in that head of yours today?” Jesse's friend, Genji Shimada, twirled open a Tootsie Roll and popped it into his mouth. “Trying to think up new ways you can get someone into bed this V-Day? I have some ideas if you need any, though I'm gonna need compensation.”

“What? No! I mean... maybe? I don't know.” Jesse sat heavily into his chair, hanging his head back as it swirled around in a lazy circle.

Genji blinked once then a few times more. “What do you mean 'I don't know?' What the hell happened to you, man? You got that hot IT dude, um—” He snapped his fingers, trying to recall Gabriel's name. Jesse supplied it to him. “Right! Gabriel. Stuck on that mind of yours? Is that what's bogging you down?”

“Could ya not be so damn loud?”

“Wow. Just wow. Never thought I'd see the day.”

“I, uh, bought him flowers. Anonymously.” Jesse avoided eye contact with his friend. Genji bust out into laughter.

“WHAT?! I mean awesome! But why anonymously?”

“You think I'm just gonna waltz up to him with a bouquet of flowers and ask him on a date?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Jesse groaned. “Never mind. They should be coming today, anyway.”

“Oh, man. I gotta see this. Don't worry, we'll get you some hot older guy dick. I promise.”

Jesse jumped up as Genji left his desk to go to his own. “Don't you dare fuckin' say anything, you little asshole!”

“Just for that, I just might!” Genji laughed and swirled around into his own chair, winking at Jesse as he put his headset on. Jesse groaned once more. He should've never told Genji.

It wasn't long before the rest of the floor's employees started filing in, ready to get in and get out. Among them was Gabriel, yawning for the millionth time into his coffee. He hadn't had time to stop by his favorite cafe on the way in, so now he had to settle for the office's supply. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. It was too weak for his tastes, only being a light breakfast blend. All of his long nights in college weened him off of light and even medium roast, forcing him to a halfway point between dark and medium. He still enjoyed plenty of creamer, honey, and other flavors, though.

Even though there was an office meeting that day, Gabe had not been needed, as they required Olivia instead. This left him to be able to finish his reports from the previous week and get a head start on the new orders already pouring in. He noticed one name on the list that popped up at least once every other week, and sometimes even more often. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Jesse McCree was trying to break the entire office on purpose. It was fine with him, though. He liked the chance to see the Southern man who insisted on wearing plaid button downs to work every day. (Except on Casual Friday, when he work Too Tight T-Shirts causing everyone in the office, especially Gabriel, to cry.)

There were a few other names before Jesse's, but his request seemed fairly simple. The Xerox machine was jammed... _again_. This wasn't too surprising; the thing was ancient and the HR idiots had a tendency to shove too much paper in at one time and try to print everything in the world that could be printed at one time. It just couldn't keep up.

Once Olivia returned, Gabriel decided to make his way to the large open HR room. He entered, not worrying about being too quiet, and made his way to the copier machine. It only took him the topside of 15 minutes to find and remove the jammed paper. Honestly, he didn't know why they didn't just do it themselves. The machine will do most of the work for them, telling them where the jams are at and how to open the different compartments to get to it. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He doubt they would ever fix it themselves, so he resigned himself to the menial job of unjamming copiers.

Gabriel went to stand up and made his way over to Jesse's desk. He put the order in, so it was a prime time to talk to him. He had to admit a soft spot for the man and his puppy dog brown eyes. However, just as he reached his desk, a delivery boy called out his name, making both of the men turn in his direction. Gabe leaned back against Jesse's desk (making the already freaking out man gulp even harder) and raised his hand, signaling the delivery boy.

“Delivery for a, uh, Gabriel Reyes?” The unamused teenager looked up from his phone. He glanced between Jesse and Gabriel. “Just sign here, man.” 

He handed the flowers over to Gabe who sat them down on Jesse's desk. Jesse could feel the heat of a blush burn the tips of his ears and cheeks. It was like the universe was taunting him with his stupid decision. Jesse sat rigidly in his chair when Gabriel waved the delivery boy goodbye and turned back to his mysterious flower arrangement.

Gabriel gingerly searched for a card. Sticking out of the left side on a pink little heart shaped card holder was a small black piece of cardstock trimmed with a deep red line. He plucked it out and flipped it around, studying it.

“To Gabriel...” He read aloud, leaning once more on Jesse's desk. “Doesn't say who it's from.”

At that moment, Genji came bounding over and took every part of Jesse not to shoo him away for fear of what he might say. He sidled up next to Gabe, looking at the professionally made card. He hummed teasingly, “Ohhh, you got a secret admirer~?”

If he could have, Jesse would have kicked him under his desk, but Genji was out of reach on the other side.

“Any idea who it might be from?” Gabriel looked back at Jesse and over to Genji. When he switched his focus, Jesse sent a glare to Genji. If he said _anything_ right now, he'd kill him, no questions asked.

Genji grinned like a fox with bait. “Wouldn't have a clue.”

“Hmm...” Gabriel hummed. Who would have sent him of all people a mysterious vase of flowers? “Too bad. They're beautiful.”

Jesse was stunned into silence as Gabe pushed off his desk, took his flowers in hand, and left them. Once Gabriel was out of the large office, he let out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Genji slammed his hands down on his desk, startling the daylights out of him.

“He said they were beautiful, dammit! Why didn't you say anything?!”

“How the fuck did you expect me to?! I was too busy focusing on the fact that Gabriel's _ass_ was on my _desk_.”

“He does have a nice ass. Thighs, too.”

“Those, too.” Jesse sighed. He dropped his head into his hands and mumbled around them. “I need to get drunk.”

“It's 9 A.M. Who needs to get drunk and why?” Olivia plopped down on Jesse's desk, a lollipop stuck in her mouth and legs crossed over the edge.

“Jesse's in love with Gabriel.” Genji spouted nonchalantly.

“What?!”

“Liv, no! I ain't in love with Gabriel!”

“I can't believe I didn't know this sooner. I am so disappointed in myself.” Olivia fell into a pout.

“He even sent him flowers.” Genji showed his fox-like grin.

“No way.”

“Totally.”

Olivia turned to Jesse and pointed at him with her sucker. “You are totally in love with Gabriel Reyes.”

“Please, say it louder.” Jesse grumbled.

“That's it. We _have to_ set them up.” Olivia said to Genji, ignoring Jesse's complaints.

“Operation: V-Day is a go!” They high-fived and ran off from Jesse's desk, no doubt to plan his demise. Jesse sighed. Couldn't he just go home and curl up in his bed, pretending none of this happened?

To Jesse's exasperation, the next several days were full of Liv's and Genji's antics. Genji would write notes—to which Jesse begged not to mimic his accent—and would hand them off to Liv to stick to Gabe's computer when he wasn't around. She would then return to tell the great tale of whatever reaction he had had. 

The first time had just been Gabriel in confusion. He had picked it up, read it, and sat it aside, seemingly pushing it out of his mind as he went back to work, the post-it forgotten among his papers. Jesse had no idea what they had written on it, and frankly, was afraid to find out. Genji had assured him they had just written how handsome he looked in poem form. Jesse hoped it hadn't sounded creepy and stalker-ish. 

The next day, Olivia had planned to ask Gabe about the flowers, which he still had on a corner of his desk. She had returned, giddy, saying he had blushed then shooed her away from his desk. She said it was a good thing he hadn't said anything, that it meant he actually liked them. Jesse took her word for it.

When the third day came, Jesse thought he might pass out at his desk. He hadn't slept the night before, anxious insomnia locking his ability to sleep and throwing away the key. Until just now, that is, when his keyboard looked awfully comfy.

“Yo!” Genji popped up from nowhere once again. This time, Jesse was too tired to be startled. “Man, you should really get some rest.”

“Maybe I'll get some rest if you idiots cut this weirdo crap out.”

“What if I said I have the perfect plan to end all of this?”

“Uh-huh? And what is that?”

“The company Valentine's party!” Olivia appeared beside him, draping an arm over his shoulder.

Jesse blinked at them. “The what?”

“Every year, GII holds a get together at a ritzy place meant for large parties for a random holiday each year. This year, they've chosen Valentine's Day! Usually it's later in the year so they must've made a large profit this year...” Genji explained.

Jesse thought this over. If Gabe was at this Valentine's party and not out having a date with someone, then maybe he could use the event to get closer to Gabe? It was a couple days away, so he still had time. He couldn't understand exactly why he felt so nervous around the older man. It was utterly unlike him.

“What we thought was...” Olivia started out, motioning for Genji to continue.

“What we thought was that we could slip Gabriel one last note... nice and mysterious like your flowers, and see if he'd be willing to meet with you like outside or something. The place they take us to is beautiful. There's a fountain outside lit with lanterns, it's great!”

“I guess it could work.” Jesse admitted. Man, they had really thought this out, huh?

“It would _definitely_ work!” Olivia stated with conviction.

Jesse sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

No. Not okay. The Valentine's party had arrived and here Jesse stood, staring up at a gaudy sign no doubt made by Genji and Olivia themselves, that boasted the entrance to the GII Valentine's Day Party. Jesse had nothing against red and pink, the colors were very nice and he himself loved red, but there was something... ostentatious about this sign. Jesse had found himself rooted in place, staring up at the sign, trying not to vomit. Maybe it was the sign, maybe it was the crushing weight of knowing he would confess like a manga school girl to Gabriel.

“I think it's the sign.” Jesse mumbled.

“Hey! Jesse! Get your ass in here already! They're starting your favorite dance: the line dance!” Genji hollered at him from the open door, loud country music blaring out from behind him. He couldn't imagine the DJ had actually put on country music. Genji must've requested it thinking he'd enjoy it.

Jesse took a deep breath and entered the building.

Inside, the decorations had looked like Cupid himself teamed up with Aphrodite and puked hearts and rainbows all over the place. It was a Valentine's Day nightmare: the table clothes were red with pink, silver, and white confetti tossed on them, heart shaped mini balloons stuck out of shiny centerpieces, multiple kinds of decorations hung from the ceiling around him. He couldn't tell the difference between a slice of heart filled cake from a table decoration. He needed a stiff drink.

At the bar, Jesse looked around while he waited for the bar tender. His eyes searched around, not landing on any one particular person. Would he even show up tonight?

Jesse barely heard when the bartender asked what he wanted. When he finally turned around, Jesse gaped at the pink vest sporting bartender.

“G-Gabriel?!” Jesse sputtered.

“Right, this is your first company party. I'm a part-time bartender down at Blackwatch Bay. It's terribly pirate themed, and I wouldn't suggest going unless that kinda thing is your... well, thing.” Gabe crossed his arms, bare chest only slightly being obscured by the tiny vest.

“What, are you cupid, or something?” Jesse's idiot mouth had found a way around his stalled brain.

“Only for tonight, then I go back to being the IT guy down the hall.” Gabe smirked, throwing Jesse's heart right onto the dance floor where it could get pummeled by the Electric Slide.

“I dunno. I think the pink vest kinda suits ya. Brings out the...” Jesse motioned to his own face, trying to find any words that weren't completely ridiculous. “Glow? In your eyes?”

Nailed it.

“Yeah? Maybe I should wear it to work one day and maybe people will stop pestering me with paper jams in old ass Xerox machines.” Gabriel gave him a pointed look. Jesse laughed awkwardly, catching his meaning.

“Hey, I can't help it if the damned thing can't work right!”

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. “Well, back to my original question: What can I get for ya on this fine, sickly night?”

“Bourbon, whiskey, beer, a Piña Colada, I don't care. I just need to quiet the loudness of this room with some alcohol.”

A few moments later, Gabriel came back with a bright turquoise colored drink in a short glass. He placed it in front of Jesse on top of a thin, heart shaped coaster. “This is one of my favorites. Simple to make, brightly colored, and delicious. Also involves 'Seacrest' in the name. Who could resist that?”

Jesse took a sip, testing the taste. He reeled back, letting out a satisfied hum. Gabriel laughed. “You have good taste, don'cha?”

Gabriel quickly looked Jesse up and down, not even bothering to hide his glance. “Some might say so. I'm curious what others might think.”

Before Jesse could ask him what he meant, Gabriel was called to the other side of the bar where a group of people sat waiting to be served. Curious what others might think? He couldn't have possibly meant him, could he? And that look... he'd given plenty of people the same look. Had Gabriel, the hot and apparently really cool IT guy, looked him over like he wanted to devour him? 

A shiver traveled its way down Jesse's spine. He watched as Gabriel went back and forth, adding ingredients, shaking containers, pouring the contents out, grabbing bottled drinks. The vest was short, revealing the lower half of his back muscles as well. Jesse couldn't help but imagine some ludicrous activities that involved him and Gabriel.

As the night went on, Jesse slowly consumed one drink after another, eventually becoming tipsy and loose-tongued. His filter was gone, but since his inhibitions were as well, he hadn't cared. The next time Gabriel came over, he shot him his signature flirty grin.

“So, how is it a guy like you is here working on Valentine's and not out on a romantic and/or hot date?” Jesse rested his head on his hand, gazing up at Gabriel.

“I didn't have one.” Gabe shrugged. Pulling out a rag, he wiped down part of the counter after wetting it. He wasn't fond of his bar being sticky with alcohol.

Jesse guffawed. “That cain't be true! You're fuckin' hot _and_ nice _and_ cool. Why wouldn't ya be?”

“Hot, nice, and cool, huh? What about you? I get the feeling you're the playboy type who loves this holiday. Why are you here?”

Too drunk to notice Gabriel's smooth dance around his question, Jesse just shrugged. “Gone head over heels for this stupid hot and nice and cool dude. Didn't want anyone in my bed 'cept him.”

“No one but him, huh? Tell me, who is this _stupid_ hot and nice and cool dude?”

Jesse squinted at Gabriel. “An' why should I tell you.”

Gabriel leaned in close to Jesse, crossing his arms on the counter top. Jesse inched only slightly away, his unthreatening glare softening. “If you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like.”

Jesse pushed back against the bar. “Ain't got a deal, pardner.”

Jesse had thought he saw a quick flash of disappointment on Gabriel's face before he shrugged. It was gone just as fast as it had come, making him think he had only imagined it in his drunken gaze.

“Fine by me.” Gabriel left him once more to tend to the others. When he had returned, Jesse had finished his drink.

“You know, Genji and Liv had a huge plan for tonight. It was kinda elaborate, but so was most of the week. I only sent the flowers. I didn't want them to write notes and stupid shit.” Jesse still had his head resting on his hand, but this time he avoided Gabriel's gaze. Gabe remained silent, listening to what Jesse was mumbling about, just barely able to make out his words over the music. “I thought maybe Valentine's would be a good time to confess or whatever, but I lost the nerve and just sent anonymous roses. How fuckin' lame. Couldn't even tell ya they were from me.”

Gabriel froze. The roses were from him?! He was only kidding earlier, assuming Jesse might be attracted to him, but he hadn't realized it had all been _him_. Well, some of it. He knew the other shit was from Olivia and Genji. They were always up to no good in the office. It was a miracle they hadn't been fired, yet.

“Jesse.” Gabriel said. He sat down the things he had been holding. He needed to know it was him.

Jesse continued mumbling on under his breath, not hearing Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulders. He watched Jesse's eyes go wide and a flush not caused by his drinking cover his cheeks.

“You sent me the flowers?” Gabriel asked.

Jesse nodded his head. “Yeah.”

Gabe's hands slid toward Jesse's collar. He took hold and pulled him forward. Their lips met in an alcoholic kiss, the taste of Alizé Bleu and club soda strong on Jesse's lips. Jesse gasped. It took only a second for his vodka drunk mind to wrap around the fact that Gabriel Reyes was kissing him right now. He stood on his stool, his hands coming up to Gabe's face.

When Gabriel pulled away, Jesse couldn't help but smirk. “Who's stupidly hot and cool now?”

“I'm not the one with alcohol spilled on his pants.”

“I'm taking back what I said about you being nice.” Jesse pouted as he pressed napkins to his jeans.

Gabriel leaned in close. “Meet me later, and I'll show you just how nice I can really be.”

Oh, man, Jesse had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Maybe he shouldn't have confessed after all. But what was the fun in being a secret admirer, anyway?


End file.
